The Best of Enemies
by xxcandixcrazedxx
Summary: Candice Michelle starts her life in college, but once she gets there...it isn't picture perfect. She didn't expect to be backstabbed by supposedly one of her "true friend" and having to fight for what she has and wants. Who will win?
1. Just Trust Me

**"The Best Of Enemies"**

**Chapter 1-"Just Trust Me"**

**

* * *

**

Summer's over and that could only mean one thing, school is starting for everyone. Even the girl from Milwaukee, Wisconsin and her name was Candice Michelle. It was her first year in college and she was attending UCLA, the school she dreamed of going to.

Candice arrived in the car with her mother. The young girl stepped outside the car door and took one look at the college and the campus, and a big smile swept her face.

_I can't believe it. I'm actually here...going to college. This is just gonna be amazing! College life and everything that goes along with it._

She let out a happy sigh while she continued to keep staring at the campus and smiling to herself. Suddenly, her mother dragged her luggage next to her and just hugged her daughter as tight as she could.

"Candice honey, I can't believe this!" screamed her mother, still hugging her. "You're in college, I'm so happy for you...my little girl is growing up."

"Mom?? Mom! Let go of me!" yelled Candice, pulling away from her mother. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie," her mother apologized as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I just can't help it, I'm so happy for you."

Candice laughed a little. "I know Mom, you've been saying that for the past whole week."

"Well can you blame me? My daughter is heading of to college and I am suppose to be happy!"

The young girl grabbed her luggage, turning to walk on the campus. "Thanks Mom, I appreciate it."

But her mother grabbed her quickly before she could walk away. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble, and please try to get along with everyone here and not argue with people."

Candice rolled her eyes playfully, and smiled at her mother. "Don't worry Mom, you know me...I get along with everyone! So I doubt there will be any trouble."

"But you never know, so just stay out of trouble okay? and goodbye sweetie," her mother said, giving her daughter one last hug. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too," replied Candice with an assuring smile before walking away.

The young girl was amazed once she entered into the college. She was stunned by everything and everyone around her.

_Wow this is how I exactly pictured it. Can't wait for to start my life here._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice Michelle finally made into the building and was passing door after door before she found the one she had been looking for.

"Ah, here it is...Room 503, finally!" Candice muttered to herself, knocking on the door.

The door opened and a young girl, who had short blonde with black and pink streaks in her hair appeared in the doorway. "Oh! hello, are you my roommate?"

Being positive and friendly as she could be, Candice waved at the girl. "Hi there! And yes I am."

"Well come on in," replied the girl, stepping back to let her enter the room.

The Wisconsin girl extended out her hand. "Thank you and by the way I'm Candice, Candi for short."

"And I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash," Ashley replied, shaking her hand.

Candice just went one of the beds and started to unpack her things. "So is it just the two of us in this room?"

Ashley went over to the mirror and brushed her hair. Putting her hat back on her head. "No there's one more person."

"Oh and who is she?"

As it seemed to be perfect timing, out of no where, another blonde girl walked into the room, who was holding drinks her hands.

The young blonde tossed one to Ashley. "There you go Ash, your Cherry Coke."

"Man why is it so cold?!" shrieked Ashley after she caught it in her hands.

"It's a soda! What do you expect?" the girl asked with a sarcastic tone, putting her hands on her hips.

Then she noticed Candice standing there and smiled at her. "Oh who is this?"

"Well this is our new roommate, Candice and Candice this is Torrie," Ashley introduced.

Torrie smiled at Candice. "It's nice meeting you." She tossed another can of soda at Candice. "And good thing i got an extra soda...here, I hope you like Dr. Pepper."

Candice caught the soda, and smiled sweetly in return. "Thanks a lot, and nice meeting you."

"So I'm guessing you two know each other?"

Ashley went over Torrie and put an arm around her. "Yes, we've known each other for like...forever. She's like my best friend."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ the exciting and smart one," Torrie joked, letting out a laugh. "She's the boring one."

"Hey! What do you mean the boring one?!" Ashley sharply questioned, giving a look. "I'm the punk-rocker one."

Torrie simply just rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever, still you're the boring one."

Ashley put her arms across her chest, while Candice just laughed.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," smiled Candice. "And we'll be really good friends."

"Definitely!" agreed Torrie. "We should introduce you to the rest of our other friends. Let's go!"

"I would love more than anything to go but-"

Both her new roommates didn't wait for Candice's answer. They grabbed her arms and dragged her along with them.

"Come on...you'll love them, like we do!"

Candice laughed a little. She just followed them, meeting new people...how could it hurt?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey guys!!" called both Ashley and Torrie, still dragging Candice.

"Oh hey guys, who's your new friend?" asked Mickie.

"This is our new roommate, Candice," introduced Torrie.

"And Candice this...Mickie, Chris, Randy, Melina, Kelly, Jeff, and Phil who's also known as CM Punk," explained Ashley as she pointed to each person.

"Hey everyone," said Candice, waving at them.

Chris just stared at Candice. "Man she's hot," Chris mumbled under his breath.

Immediately Mickie turned sharply around to face him. "What did you say Chris Jericho?"

"Oh nothing Mickie!" Chris quickly replied, giving Mickie a hug. "I just said how much I love you."

Mickie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I thought so," she answered, giving him a smirk.

One of the guys—Randy soon stepped next to Ashley. "Hey Ash, you look amazing as usual."

"Uh...thanks Randy," Ashley said, turning the other way and rolling her eyes.

_God! Why does he always have to do that? I mean he's a nice guy and all, but all I see him is a friend._

Candice turned to face the Torrie. "Well what now Torrie?"

"Um...I don't know, but you really should get to know my friends. Come on," said Torrie, pulling on her arm.

Torrie and Candice went up to Jeff, Kelly, Phil, and Melina. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Torrie," said Melina.

"I wanted you guys to get to Candice," Torrie explained.

"Okay great," Kelly smiled. "What is there about you Candice?"

"Um...not much," Candice answered, shrugging. "I'm from Milwaukee, Wisconsin and I'm basically your normal girl who likes to fun."

"Doesn't everyone?" laughed Melina.

Candice shared a laugh as well. When she noticed the guys simply staring at her. "Um...is something wrong? Why are they just staring at me?"

"Oh no of course not, it's just probably they never met such a pretty girl like you."

Kelly turned to Punk. "But one of them already has a damn girlfriend!!" Kelly yelled, smacking Punk's head as hard as she could.

Punk instantly grabbed his head. "Oww!! Man what was that for?!"

"You were staring at me," giggled Candice. "And apparently your girlfriend isn't too happy about that."

Punk turned to Kelly and put his arms around her tightly. "Aw I'm sorry babe, but come on...you're the only one for me, please forgive me."

Kelly turned away. "No..."

"Please sweetie, come on...forgive me," pleaded Punk, as he turned her around and kissed her.

Both Torrie and Melina groaned and made a gag at the scene in front of them.

"Man guys! Get a room, you're gonna make me lose my lunch," complained Melina.

Out of no where, the other young man moved next to Candice. "Well I'm certainly single so I can stare at her all I want."

Candice's cheeks were turning bright red. "Aw thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," smiled Jeff, putting an arm around Candice. "But if you're not busy maybe later we can-"

"But she can't!" Torrie blurted out.

Candice turned to Torrie and gave her a confused look. "Why not?"

"Um...because she's spending the whole day with me and Ash!" Torrie answered nervously, biting her lip. "Come on Candice let's go."

"Okay??" said Candice hesitantly.

"Come on Ash, we're leaving!"

Ashly quickly ran over. "Where we are we going?"

"To show Candice around."

Torrie grabbed Candice and dragged her with them. The young dark-haired girl waved goodbye to the new friends she met.

"Man, that was weird," Jeff finally said.

"It isn't really," Melina answered. "I mean it's totally obvious."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Come on dude, don't you know that Torrie has been having a big crush on you for years?" said Punk.

"She likes me?" asked Jeff, looking more confused than ever.

"Wow Jeff...you are really smart, but you are really dumb at times too," said Kelly. "It's always been in front of you."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah right..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashley let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks guys for pulling me away from Randy! Man he will not get the message, I do not like him!"

"Why are you so heartless?" questioned Torrie, crossing her arms.

"Me? Heartless? How is that?"

"Well Randy's a nice guy and he really likes you, can't you give him a chance?"

The punk rocker gave the other blonde a look. "The day I give him a chance, is the day I go insane!" yelled Ashley. "I mean he's a nice guy and all but he is just not my type...he's too much of a player."

"At least think about it, I mean he's been chasing you for years...he must really care and like you."

"Ugh whatever," said Ashley with a pout and turning away.

"Anyways, Torrie why did you pull me away from Jeff?" asked Candice, giving her a serious look.

Torrie faced Candice. She didn't know what to say to her new friend. "Um...the honest truth?"

Candice was still looking at her friend for an answer. "Yes, that would be nice."

Torrie took in a deep breath. "To be honest...you don't want to get involved with a guy like Jeff."

"And why not?"

"Because because...he's not perfect!"

_Stupid stupid girl! Why did I say that for?!_

"Well I'm not perfect either and I don't look for perfection."

"But...he's um...a bad person!"

"He doesn't seem bad...he seems sweet and really down to earth."

Torrie was beginning to get nervous. "You're too good for him!"

"I don't think I'm too good for anybody."

The blonde went closer to Candice. She looked straight in her eyes. "The reason you don't wanna get involved with Jeff is that...he's gonna hurt you, trust me...he will."

Candice—a little hesitant to believe Torrie just nodded her head. "Okay I believe you, I won't fall for Jeff."

_So many questions still in my head, but I guess she knows what's best for me. I need to believe her, if I wanna survive college._

Torrie nodded her head in approval, smiling. "That's good..."

* * *

**Well here's my new story guys! :] I hope everyone likes it, I do!**

**Please read it and review, it'll make me happy and I wanna know what you guys think! **

**Keep it and continue? Or delete it? Let me know!**

**Until next time...**

**Thanks guys!**


	2. Look of Guilt

**Chapter 2-"Look of Guilt"**

_First off; I wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter!_

_I wasn't expecting to get that much, but I was so happy! And really appreciated it_

_Thanks everyone! (:  
_

_

* * *

_

Candice groaned, as she woke to the sound of the alarm clock. A very annoying buzzing sound soon filled the room.

With her best effort, she tried to find the snooze button. "Damn it where is it?" mumbled Candice, moving closer and suddenly falling off the bed.

"Ow!" Candice cried. "Stupid alarm!"

Torrie and Ashley continued sleeping peacefully in their bed; as if nothing had happened.

Candice got up and smash the snooze button. "Shut up stupid alarm," Candice growled to herself, then taking a look at her roommates. "Damn they are heavy sleepers."

She got off the floor and sat on her bed. She then grabbed her bag, and pulled out a blue and pink journal. Opening to the very first blank page, the young girl began to write her feelings out.

After a long while, she took one look at the alarm clock. She realize it was fifteen till nine. "Oh crap!!"

She suddenly jumped out of bed and went over to Ashley. Candice gave her a little nudge. "Ashley? Ash? It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Mom," Ashley groaned, turning the other way and putting the pillow over her head.

"Just wake up Ash," said Candice hitting her with a pillow.

The punk rocker immediately got up. Grabbing another pillow and hitting Candice right back. "Stop it Candi! I'm trying to go to sleep here!"

"We got less than an hour to get to class so which means get your butt out of bed!"

"Less than an hour!? Why didn't you wake me!?"

Candice gave Ashley one more smack with her pillow. "What do you think I just did!?"

"Ugh! Whatever! I gotta get ready!"

Ashley suddenly jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Candice giggled and went over to Torrie's bed.

She nudged the blonde lightly. "Torrie? Wake up, we gotta get ready for class."

Torrie slowly opened her eyes. "Hey Candice, what did you say?"

"I said it's time to get up...less than an hour till our first class."

Torrie sat up on her bed. She stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Candi for waking me up."

"Your welcome Tor," smiled Candice. "You're much easier to wake up than Ashley by the way."

Torrie let out a small laugh and got out of bed.

She went over to bathroom and started to pound on the door. "Ash hurry up!!"

"No! I'm not done! You gotta wait your turn!"

"Then be done!! I have to get ready too you know!"

"I'll be done soon! Don't get your panties into a knot okay?!"

Torrie gave the door a kick. "Oh shut up and finished!"

Candice let out small giggles at her roommates bickering.

The dark-haired female changed into black skinny jeans with a blue and white striped shirt, and wearing her worn-out pair of black Converse.

Might have been simple, but she was happy with it.

Once she finished getting ready, she heard pebbles hitting against the window. Opening the window, she found a young man with blue and purple hair.

Candice just giggled. "Why hello there."

_Torrie said not to fall for Jeff...she didn't say anything about talking and being friends with the guy._

"And hello to you too pretty lady," said Jeff, smiling at her.

"So what's the deal with you and throwing pebbles at the window huh?"

"I just wanted to get your attention somehow."

Candice leaned toward the window more. "And you just couldn't give me a call or come up to see me?"

"No...this is a more fun idea!" laughed Jeff, tossing another pebble at the window.

Candice caught the pebble in her hands. "Hey! What was that for? You already got my attention."

"Hmm...I don't know, I'm bored," Jeff replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey I have something to ask you."

"Well ask away!" giggled Candice.

"I was wondering...if you're not busy later," Jeff said, running his fingers through the crazy colors in his hair. "If you wanted to go--"

_SLAM!_

The window was slam shut right before Candice's eyes. She turned around to see it was Torrie. Her blonde friend was just staring down at her friend with her clear blue eyes.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me, I thought I told you not to fall for Jeff Hardy."

"I know," answered Candice in a low tone. "But you never said anything about being friends with the guy and that's what I was being with him...just friends."

"Well it might be 'just friends' right now, but Jeff will try to do everything to change that...trust me."

"I know Torrie! You've already told me, I'm not stupid okay?" snapped Candice.

Torrie crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. "I know you're not stupid. I'm just saying, I know the type of person Jeff is...and he isn't who he seems to be like."

"Ugh!" groaned Candice. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore! Excuse me now? I have to leave."

Candice grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Candice? Wait, hold on!"

But she was already gone

Ashley was done. Finally taking a step out of the bathroom. "What happened? I heard yelling...and where's Candice?"

"It's nothing...and she just decided to head to class early," explained Torrie, rolling her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jeff hit his head—annoyed with what Torrie just did. She ruined his chance to ask out Candice.

_What do I have to do to ask her out?! Torrie just had to interrupt! Even if she does like me, why does it have to be me? Why do I have to be so cute and irresistible?_

Soon after, his friends—Punk and Chris came over to him. "Hey man, what's up?'

"Hey, well...um...I _tried _asking out Candice," replied Jeff.

"Oh did she say yes?" asked Punk.

Jeff just rolled his green eyes. "I said _tried."_

"What happened then?" Chris questioned.

"Ugh! One person...Torrie!" groaned Jeff. "She is...annoying! I have to ask...am I really that hot?"

"Conceited much?"

"Hey when you look this good, there is nothing conceited about it."

"Still conceited!" laughed Punk, slapping Jeff across the chest.

"Whatever, don't you have to go to see your girlfriends or something?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot, Chris we gotta go meet Mickie and Kelly!" Punk realized hitting his head.

"That's right! Let's go before murder us!"

"Right behind you!" shouted Punk running behind Chris.

Jeff laughed at what he thought as his friend's stupidity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice finally made it to class. She took a seat in a random desk and put her had down, trying to get some peace and quiet for herself.

All of a sudden, a tap came across her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned to face Jeff. A smile curved on her lips.

"Hey Jeff," she greeted.

Jeff gave her a smile in return. "Hello yourself."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier...Torrie kinda freaked out, I don't know why."

_I bet I know the reason..._

"It's completely fine, I've known Torrie for a long time and I know how she gets."

Candice giggled. "Well that's good. Anyways, what were you gonna ask me before?"

"About that, I was wondering if you--"

Suddenly, a tall women walked in the room. Assuming it was the professor, everyone took a seat. "Hello everyone, class is starting and welcome to English 101."

_Ugh great! More interruptions, what's new!?_

Jeff groaned in frustration, about to take a seat next to Candice. However, a young blonde pushed him off and took the seat instead.

"Oh hey Jeff, you don't mind if I seat next to Candice right?" asked Torrie, smiling sweetly.

Jeff couldn't say no to that.

He clenched his teeth tight and faked a smile. "No of course not."

"Thank you sweetie."

"I'm sorry," mouthed Candice with a sincere look. "Talk after class okay?"

Jeff just nodded. A small frustrated sigh escaped his mouth. Once again, another chance...interrupted.

_Am I cursed? Seriously I have to ask, am I cursed? Why can't I have one moment to ask Candice without being interrupted!? I swear...the world hates me._

He took a seat behind Candice. Just fifteen minutes into the class, he was already bored of his mind. He needed something to keep himself from falling asleep.

Jeff pulled a lock of Candice's long black hair. The young girl turned around to look at him.

"What?" asked Candice in a low whisper.

"I'm bored!" Jeff whisper backed with a laugh.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me!"

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Use that thing in your head between your ears...called your brain."

"Whatever! I can't help you now. Now stop before we get into trouble."

"We won't, I never get into trouble."

"Excuse me?" the professor called out, with her arms across her chest. "Is there something you would want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um...no," answered Jeff, slumping into his seat.

"Then I suggest you stop talking and interrupting the class okay?"

Jeff quietly nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

Candice giggled to herself. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed to Jeff.

_So what were you saying? You never get into trouble._

Jeff rolled his eyes and wrote something on the paper and passed it back to Candice.

_Okay that didn't count! You got me in trouble._

_Me! It was yourself that did that!_

_You are an ally so if you go down you're going down with me._

_Damn! Why does it have to be me?!_

_Because you're just so pretty._

_Well thanks, I guess you're not that bad yourself._

Torrie—sitting next to Candice, was sick to her stomach when she saw what was going on between Candice and Jeff. She rolled her eyes in disgust and made a small gagging sound.

She tried calming herself down, but it wouldn't work. Out of anger, Torrie broke her pencil in half.

Candice turned around, looking concerned with her friend."Um....something wrong Tor?"

"Oh nothing...everything is just peachy," Torrie whispered, faking a smile.

"You sure? You can tell me anything."

"Yeah...I'm sure, just annoyed with something."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"Um...okay, I'm here if you do you know that right?"

Torrie nodded and gave her a little smile. "Of course and thanks."

Candice smiled in returned and patted her friend's shoulder

After the minutes passed, the class seemed to be endless. Candice was doodling on the cover of her notebook out of boredom.

_When is this class over?! I'm really bored out of my mind_

When it seemed to be perfect timing, the class was dismissed. Candice let out a relieved sigh. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Jeff ran caught up to the young girl. "Hey Candi."

"Hey Jeff," said Candice as she turned around. "Oh what did you wanna ask me earlier?"

"Oh yeah," said Jeff, hesitantly. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted--"

"Hey Candi! Let's head over to the cafeteria and grab a bite!" yelled Torrie far a distance away.

"Okay Tor! Just give me a minute!" Candice yelled back. "Sorry Jeff, but anyways...continue."

Jeff took a deep breath and looked at her . "Well I was wondering if you weren't busy that you would--"

Torrie ran over to her friend. "Candi! Come on!" she whined, pulling on her arm.

"I said in a minute Torrie!"

"We have to go now!"

"Fine! If it will make you happy...I'll go," sighed Candice, rolling her brown eyes. She looked over at Jeff and she was feeling guilty at that point.

Candice was feeling really bad, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry Jeff," Candice apologized.

"Hey it's no problem Candi," Jeff assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk later okay? Don't feel bad."

She nodded and gave him a soft smile. Torrie grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind her. Taking one look at him, Candice couldn't help _but _feel bad.

* * *

**So there you have it guys, the next one I hope you guys like it :)**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**Until next time, thanks everyone!**


	3. This Means War

**Chapter 3**

**"This Means War"**

_I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are absolutely AMAZING!_

_I really really appreciate it (: So thanks again_

_

* * *

_

Sitting at a table with her two roommates. Candice wasn't really in the mood to chat with them. She just sat there, quiet and slumping in her chair.

Ashley placed her small hand on her shoulder. "Candi, you okay?" snapping her back into reality.

Candice quickly looked up. "I guess I'm just tired," shrugging her shoulders.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"No it's okay, I'll be fine."

_You could leave me alone when it comes to Jeff! Wouldn't that be nice?_

"Aw alright," said Ashley getting up from her chair. "Well Torrie and me are gonna go, we have to go meet Melina and Mickie."

"Okay bye girls, see you later," waving goodbye to them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jeff was walking with Randy. But it wasn't a lot of fun when Jeff felt like he was going crazy. Randy kept going on and on about Ashley.

"Why doesn't Ash like me?" Jeff groaned at Randy.

"Dude! For the last time, I don't know and I don't care!" he yelled. "Now shut up or I will shove my fist down your throat!"

His friend was taken back by Jeff's outburst. In return, he just chuckled in return. "I'm guessing you're sour at what happened with Candice today."

"I'm sorry man, but yeah...Torrie will _not _leave me alone."

"You're being fought over two girls, enjoy it!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, smacking his friend upside the head. "Tell me this Randy, were you like...dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

"Oh shut up," said Randy, then pointing to a certain girl sitting by herself. "But you might wanna look over there."

"Candice? So what about her?"

Randy glared at Jeff, giving him a '_are you idiot?' _look. "Look, she's all alone...and you! Want to ask her now, so better time than ever. Do you get it now?"

Jeff realized what Randy was talking about. "Oh! I so knew what you meant!"

"Sure you did. Now go make your move," Randy said, giving him a hard shove toward Candice.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff walked over to Candice and taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Candice," Jeff greeted with a smile.

Candice instantly looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Jeff. What brings you over here?"

"Just saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you might like some company."

"Aw thanks, so how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good," he answered, clearing his throat. "But Candi, I want to ask you something."

The young girl just nodded.

"I wanted to ask you this like a hundred times today, but I was wondering if you were willing to go out with me...sometime?"

_Finally!! No interruptions! Yes!_

"Did you just ask me out?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I think I did, or was that just in my head?"

Candice giggled. "Yes you did."

"So...what do you say?"

Instantly, nervousness and guilt took over Candice's body.

She really didn't know what to say, part of her wanted to say yes. However, the other part just couldn't shake off what Torrie had said.

_Aw, he's really cute and sweet, but what Torrie said about him...I don't know to say yes or no._

"Um..." Candice hesitated, biting her lip really hard.

"If you don't wanna go out it's alright with me," Jeff said, getting up from his seat. "It's okay..."

But Candice knew he was sad inside. Making her feel even more guilty. "Wait Jeff!" Candice exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Um...I would love to go out with you."

_Damn it! He's too cute to say no to!_

Jeff's face lit up in enlightenment. He gave her a smile. "Great pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, sounds good," she giggled. "Wait! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons, why don't we just meet up by in front of the library?"

"Um...okay. Then meet you at seven."

The young man walked away with a smile on his face, Candice had a smile on her face as well. How could everything that Torrie describe Jeff be true? He seemed to be the exact opposite.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice made it back to her dorm room. Grabbing her keys to unlock the door, she found the punk rocker roommate, Ashley laying in bed, watching television and eating.

"Hey Ash!"

At the call of her name, Ashley took her eyes off the television screen. "Oh hey Candi!"

"What are you doing?"

"Um...eating junk food and watching _Daisy of Love_," Ashley answered. "Oh gosh! Sinister is so hot!! He makes me melt."

Candice looked at the screen. "Eh...he's kinda cute, I guess."

"Kinda cute? Are you blind Candi!?! He's more than that...he's hot!!"

"Okay okay! I got your point!" Candice yelled in defense taking a seat on her bed. "Um...can you tell me what you think of Jeff?"

Ashley raised her eyebrows at her question. "You mean Jeff Hardy?"

"That one...unless there is another Jeff on campus I should know about."

"Hmm...what do _I_ think about Jeff Hardy?" Ashley asked herself out loud. "Well to me...he's a sweet, nice, caring, funny guy who's always been a good friend of mines. Why do you ask?"

_How interesting? That not how Torrie described him._

"No reason, but guess what?"

"What?" Ashley mumbled, with a mouth full of marshmallows.

Candice couldn't help but laugh at her. "I got a date tonight!"

"A date? Really with who?"

Looking to see if the room was clear from a certain blonde. "Promise you won't tell Torrie?"

The punk rocker simply nodded. "I promise...now spill!"

"It's...Jeff..." a low whisper escaping her mouth.

"Jeff!?!"

Candice quickly covered her mouth. "Shh!! I don't want anyone to know about this. You got this? Don't tell anyone!"

Then the punk rocker bit the hand covering her mouth. "Okay I promise!"

Candice held her hand, trying not to cringe from the pain in her hand. "Damn Ash! But you won't tell Torrie would you?"

"Of course not, why would I want to tell Torrie?"

"Just saying, because you know how Torrie is."

"Yeah yeah I know," Ashley said. "Now hush! _Daisy of Love_ is back on!"

A pillow then suddenly hit the punky girl right in the head. But she didn't care, she just kept watching the screen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice practically went through everything in her closet. Nothing seemed to be right for her date. "Why can't I find a good outfit!?"

"Maybe because you're too picky?" her roommate answering her rhetorical question.

"I was talking to myself Ash!" she snapped back.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

"I am not insane!"

"Sure you're not."

"Shut up and eat your damn marshmallows!"

"Damn someone is cranky..." mumbled Ashley under her breath.

After a long while looking through her clothes, she finally found the perfect one.

It was a simple black graphic tee, having many colors splattered on it with the world_ Love_ on it as well. She decided to wear her black skinny jeans and her purple Vans.

She put half her hair into a ponytail, while she applied a soft pink eye shadow and blush onto her clear skin, as well as a light pink gloss.

_Perfect..._

Ashley gave her an approving smile, when she took a step out of the bathroom. Even putting both her thumbs up, furthering her point.

"Woo! Wait till Jeff looks at you!" she laughed. "You look so cute!"

"You really think so?" asked Candice, taking a look in the mirror. "You don't think it makes me look...fat?"

"Fat? Sweetie, I'm the one who's laying in bed eating junk food non-stop," Ashley replied. "You are not the fat one here."

Candice shared a laugh, then headed for the door. "Bye Ash, see you later."

But when she opened the door, she met face to face of a blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

_Damn it!!_

Candice let out a nervous laugh. "Hey...Torrie."

"Hey Candi! Where are you going?" the blonde asked, eying Candice from top to bottom.

"Uh...going out...tonight...with friends," Candice stammered.

"I see...well have fun."

The dark-haired girl smiled and headed out the door. "I will! Bye girls!"

_Phew! That was a close one. At least that's over with now._

Torrie leaned against the wall, watching her friend walk away. She just couldn't get herself to believe what Candice said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice patiently waited in front of the library. She was rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes. Then suddenly being pulled into a long hug by someone.

"Hey pretty lady," greeted Jeff.

Hugging him back, she couldn't help but smile. "Hi Jeff," Candice giggled.

"So you ready for our date?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Great, let's go," said Jeff putting an arm around her.

From a distance away, someone saw the exchange between the two. Someone that Candice didn't want to find out.

The blonde, putting her hands on her hips. Simply glaring at the young girl with the dark hair with those blue eyes of her. She slowly shook her head, having a sly smile on her face.

_I told you and you didn't listen. Now you know what this means..._

_

* * *

_

**There you guys have it, the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it :)**

**So as you can see, this is the beginning of the tension between Candice and Torrie**

**From this point on, things are gonna get a little bit more interesting**

**But you guys will have to read it to find out**

**Anyways, please read and review!**

**Thanks guys! (;**


	4. Two Face is a Pain

**Best of Enemies**

**Chapter 4**

**"Two Face is a Pain"**

_i know i haven't updated in FOREVER! i'm truly truly sorry about that_

_things haven't been going good for me, and i'm perfectionist. What do you expect?_

_But anyways, read and please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Walking with each other, Candice was simply smiling. She was happy, something about Jeff made her feel safe and she never felt that way about any guy before.

With Jeff being different in a lot of ways, it was possible.

A cold breeze came over the young girl, causing her to shiver. Jeff noticed that and before she knew it, he took off his jacket and put it around Candice.

"Here you go, you can wear my jacket," he said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

Candice held tightly onto the jacket. "Thank you"

The smell and feel of the jacket was just like Jeff Hardy. She gripped onto it harder.

Being their first date, it had that awkward silence vibe to it.

"So...?" Candice finally said. "Where are you taking me?"

Jeff put his own hand into her's. "You'll see."

"Alright..." she nodded, continuing to walk with Jeff.

Jeff pulled her aside, covering Candice's eyes. Small giggles

"Behind me?"

"Yes..and now look!" he demanded.

"Alright alright I'll look," Candice turned around and saw a picnic set up for two. "Jeff...?"

"Yes Candi?" stroking her soft cheeks gently.

"Just wow..you are simply amazing," she just whispered low enough for Jeff to hear.

"Thank you, but no I'm not."

Candice smiled. "Yes you are, don't deny it. Someone deserves a hug."

She opened her arms, as he gladly accepted the hug.

Finally pulling away from each other. Candice took a seat on the picnic blanket, as well did Jeff. Taking a look at the young man with the crazy hair, her feelings for him were getting stronger.

"How sick is this?" groaned a blonde from far away.

She was looking through a pair of binoculars. Torrie suddenly saw the a petite redhead walking by. Like a light bulb going off in her mind, she pulled the redhead to her.

"Maria!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Yes! Torrie what!" the redhead yelled back.

"I need your help!"

"For the last time Torrie, I'm not letting you borrow any of my clothes!"

The blonde scowled at Maria, including a smack upside the head. "Not that stupid! But something else, something different."

"What do you mean?"

A evil smirk appeared soon appeared on her face. Then whispering something in her the redhead's ear.

Maria's face told the whole story. "You wouldn't Torrie?"

"You wanna try me?" Torrie replied with a smirk.

"But...but," Maria stammered, getting tongue-tied. "You can't do that!

"But here's the thing...I will! And you're gonna help me!"

"Me!? Why me!?" the redhead shrieked. "I won't do it, and you can't make me!"

"Oh I can't?" Torrie taunted. "Or can I?"

The blonde belle whispered in Maria's ear once more. The redhead's face became more shocked than it already was.

"Torrie please...you can't," she pleaded. "No! You promise me you wouldn't tell _anyone_!"

"I say a lot of things," with a innocent smile. "So are you in? Or do I have to tell everyone our little secret?"

"But...but," Maria stammered.

"But nothing. It's either you're in or you're out."

Maria took in a big sigh. She avoided eye contact with the blonde. "Fine...I'm...in," she choked out.

Torrie grin in happiness, giving Maria a big hug. Maria rolled her eyes at what she just got herself into, she knew there was no way getting out.

"What do you want me to do?" questioned Maria, her tone not very happy.

"Hmm...I'm not sure yet," Torrie answered. "But I'll let you know when I get an idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice quietly finished eating, she then looked over at her date. She smiled to herself at the fact how amazing the night had been and how amazing of a guy Jeff was.

_Don't fall for Jeff Hardy, he'll hurt you._

Torrie's words replayed in her mind over and over again, but no matter what, it just couldn't change her, nor her feelings.

Jeff looked over at Candice and smiled back. "You okay Candi?"

"Huh? What? Yeah of course, just spacing out I guess," she assured him. "Thanks for the amazing date by the way, I think it was the best one I've been on."

"Aw, you're just saying that."

"Am not! I'm telling the truth, this is the best," Candice replied. "You're such an amazing guy."

"Thank you and it's because you're such an amazing girl," the young man smiled.

Candice's cheeks soon were blushed. It seemed as though Jeff had a way to make her blush with his words. "Aw you're just so sweet."

The two continued their date. They were soon laying down, cuddling up to one another looking up at the stars. Candice felt safe in Jeff's arms.

In her mind, something wasn't right. Jeff was the complete opposite as how the Boise belle had described him, it just wasn't right to her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neither of them wanted the night to end, but unfortunately it had to.

"Here's your jacket back," taking off the black leather jacket, handing it back to him. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem. And no you keep it," he smiled, pushing the jacket back to her.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean you don't have to-"

Jeff put a single finger on her lips. Candice became silent.

"I know, but I want to. Keep it for me Candi okay?"

"Okay I will, thanks Jeff," Candice smiled sweetly.

"Your welcome, and I should probably get going," he said. "Bye Candi."

Before leaving, Jeff gave the dark-haired a warm hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek.

Candice's petite body was frozen, watching the young man leave. She felt her cheeks warming up, she couldn't help but blush.

She held the jacket tight in her arms.

_Am I really falling for Jeff? Yes. I am._

It was Candice's life, and she was gonna live it how she wanted to.

She didn't need a certain blonde to run her life and be a mother to her, she was a big girl and could take care of her.

As Candice's feelings started to get stronger for the man with the crazy colors in his hair named Jeff, Torrie's jealously did too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seeing Jeff and Candice fall for each other. It just made Torrie just sick to her stomach.

An angry Torrie Wilson was just aggravated. She dug her long nails in the skin of the redhead.

"Oh! From this moment on, Candice is dead to me!" Torrie yelled in anger.

Maria didn't hear Torrie. She was too busy cringing from the sharp pain in her arm. "Shit! Torrie get your nails out of skin!!"

"Don't be a baby Ria!" as the blonde snapped at her, admiring her nails. "Besides, they're _not_ that sharp."

Torrie just flipped her hair while the redhead just stood there in silence. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"So Einstein, what is this brilliant plan of yours?" acting if she actually wanted to know.

Giving her a evil stare. She whispered something into the redhead's ear.

Maria—being really ditzy, was just puzzled as can be. She didn't understand one bit of the blonde's plan.

"Um...Torrie? I'm not following you," said Maria, rubbing her head. "Can you repeat that again?"

Out of annoyance, Torrie simply shook her head.

_How stupid was it to pick her to help me?_

"Just forget it," said Torrie. "We're just gonna make Candice's life miserable as possible. Do you even understand that?"

Maria nodded her head quietly, still confused of the whole thing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

However, there was a tiny flaw within their plan.

Around the corner, someone had heard their conversation. The whole time.

The punk rocker, Ashley leaned against the wall, letting a crushed sigh.

What was she suppose to do now that she knew?

She was so very confused. Many thoughts were passing that very second.

_Why does bad things always happen to me! Why did I have to know!_

Looking back around from the corner. The blonde was alone now.

Ashley took in a deep breath. Making her way up to the Boise belle.

_Here we goes everything._

Ashley tapped her shoulder gently.

"Hey Ash!" Torrie greeted, with a big smile on her face. "What are you up to?"

"Hi Tor," she said flatly. "Not much, just you know. Walking around."

"Oh yeah I see."

Clenching both her first and teeth tight, Ashley finally decided if it was now or never. Ashley he looked straight at Torrie in the eyes.

"Look Torrie, cut the crap," she blurted out.

"Uh excuse me?"

"You heard me," her arms across her chest and a dirty look. "Cut the crap."

"Look Ash, I don't know what's going on with you, but don't take it out on me alright? I don't need you being mean at me," Torrie snapped. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Don't play stupid here, I heard you myself Tor," Ashley answered with calmness. "How could you?"

"How could I what?

"How could you be such a backstabbing bitch?!" even the punk rocker was taken back by her remark.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. Trying to avoid eye contact with the other blonde in front of her.

Torrie looked the other way. She didn't if she should take that as a compliment or insult. Then she looked back at her.

Much to her surprise, she began laughing, assuming it was toward Ashley. "Wow thank you Ash. I'll take that as a compliment," patting her head like she was a little puppy.

Ashley smacked her hand away from her, scoffing. "Don't touch me! I'm serious! You better stop being a bitch and start acting like a friend! Or else!"

"Or else what?" she taunted, towering over the shorter girl. "I don't think that would be one of the brightest ideas."

The punk rocker rolled her eye and scoffing like the typical teenage girl.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Ashley mocked.

Being the type of girl she was, Ash didn't back down. She got right into Torrie's face,

Her own brown eyes met with her blue ones.

"How are you gonna stop me huh?"

Torrie chuckled sarcastically. "Stupid girl..."

All of a sudden, a hard slap ran across the punk rocker's face. Suddenly, pushing Ashley hard against the wall.

Grabbing the punk rocker by a handful of hair. Pulling her head back to the point where it seemed her neck was gonna break in half. "You listen and you listen to me good, you are _not _gonna tell Candice. You got that?"

Ashley wanted to break loose and attack Torrie on the spot. She didn't care if it was gonna cause a scene, if it meant beating her then let it be.

But she couldn't. The pain she was going through was too much, she just looked at her with evil eyes .

"Right Ash? You're not gonna tell Candice?" she asked once again.

Continuing looking at her, Ash remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Torrie with a smirk. "Good girl..."

Showing slammed poor Ashley's head right down to the floor. Leaving her cringing at the pain in her head, both inside and out.

"What a bitch..." Ashley muttered, watching her walk away.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes this! Once again, I am sorry for updating SO SO LATE!**

**Everything has been so out of control and I haven't been in the best state of mind**

**But everything is all good good now, so I'm gonna be updating a whole lot now**

**Expect more now guys(;**

**Also, please don't be so harsh, I know this chapter sucks. Just haven't gotten to the writing state, but yeah be NICE!**

**Please read&review! Mean so much to me**

**Until next time...**


End file.
